ENTRE CUALIDADES Y DEFECTOS
by Zafy
Summary: El lugar estaba a media luz, pero aún así no hubo forma de que no los notaran. Sería imposible dejar de ver que dos personas que supuestamente eran Súper archi enemigas, andaban juntas. Y eso que ni siquiera iban tocándose...


Notas:

Este one shot fue escrito para la comunidad de LJ, en la celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco: Dracothon.

**Título: Draco Malfoy es un mal perdedor porque… **

**Reto: # 16  http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com /**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco **

**Rating: General **

**Género: Slash **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Solo las fantasías en mi cabeza… **

**Draco Malfoy es un mal perdedor porque…**

El lugar estaba a media luz, pero aún así no hubo forma de que no los notaran. Sería imposible dejar de ver que dos personas que supuestamente eran i_súper archi enemigas/i_, andaban juntas. Y eso que ni siquiera iban tocándose. Seguramente, pensó Harry, era por alguna tontería del lenguaje corporal.

Draco le dio una mirada y elevó un poco las cejas, como diciendo: _"ahora viene lo bueno"_, mientras se detenían en frente de la barra de tragos y sus respectivos grupos de amigos se fijaban en ellos y fruncían los ceños.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que te veo al rato.

—Si es que tu banda de leoncitos sulfurados no te secuestra en pos de cuidar tu _inocencia_.

Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Realmente eso de inocencia…. —Harry acarició con discreción el brazo de Draco y lo miró con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, y realmente no tenían nada de inocente.

Draco sonrió de lado y la piel de Harry se estremeció.

—Luego de terminar con esto podremos pasarnos por tu apartamento y… —Draco miró hacia su fino reloj, y luego pareció algo sorprendido —¡hey, mira! No tendremos que ir a trabajar hasta el lunes.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá en qué matar el tiempo.

Draco se mordió los labios e iba a replicar cuando la voz chillona de una chica lo interrumpió:

—Draco… ¿cómo estás? ¿Nos permites unas palabras contigo? —. Pansy, pese a que Harry la había visto solo unas cuantas veces y nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras con ella, se veía, más que asombrada, furiosa.

—Ya qué se le hace —se encogió de hombros Draco, mientras le apretaba el brazo a Harry brevemente —, supongo que quieres que sea en privado —, dijo hacia Pansy.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay, Parkinson? —saludó Harry, solo por educación.

—Potter —gruñó la chica antes de darse la vuelta junto a Draco.

Harry suspiró mientras observaba a Draco alejarse con Pansy hacia el grupo de Slytherin que había al otro lado del salón. Casí podía contar mentalmente hasta tres, sabiendo que Hermione y Ron se acercarían a él ahora que Draco se había ido.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron, llamando su atención.

—Bien, antes de que empiecen… —dijo hacia Ron y Hermione, dándose la vuelta, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a Ginny, Dean y Seamus también.

—¡Perdiste completamente la cabeza! —increpó Dean, levantando la voz y sin dejar que Harry dijera nada.

—¡Dean! —reprochó Ginny —Harry seguramente tiene una explicación muy lógica para esto.

—Bueno… —murmuró Harry.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Seamus, mirando hacia la otra esquina, donde Draco estaba rodeado de Goyle, Pansy, Crabbe, Nott y Zabini. No parecía más contento por tener que mantener esa conversación de lo que Harry estaba. —¿Malfoy está metido en algo malo, cierto? Ya decía yo que eso de andar de diplomático solo era una tapadera…

—No, tampoco es eso —aseguró Harry.

Ron inclinó un poco el rostro y miró hacia Harry y luego hacia Malfoy por un largo instante, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo muy complicado.

—¡Diantres! —exclamó Ginny, siguiendo la mirada de Ron — ¡De verdad estás enredado con él!

—Por favor, chicos, dejen que Harry nos explique —pidió Hermione, que había permanecido todo el rato en un nada común silencio.

Hermione miró con esperanza a Harry, y Harry se sonrojó un poco más. Todos sabían que, ahora como auror que era, tenía que trabajar algunas veces con el área diplomática del Ministerio, donde Draco Malfoy era un miembro destacado, supervisando la seguridad en algunos eventos del Ministerio, y que más de una vez había tenido que hacerlo con Draco directamente, aunque claro, no les había contado como con cada uno de sus trabajos y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había ido mermando la enemistad del colegio y convirtiéndolos, primero en buenos amigos y luego en amantes. Y ahora, tras unas cuantas semanas saliendo en secreto, se habían decidido a dar ese paso, el mostrarse en público, y habían escogido para hacerlo aquella cena para reunir fondos que organizaba el Ministerio, en pro de los orfanatos que se habían creado tras la guerra y que albergaba a niños, de ambos bandos, que habían quedado sin padres ni nadie que los cuidara.

Harry observó una vez más a Draco, realmente era más que un gusto, estaba seguro luego de los últimos días que habían pasado juntos. Y lo mejor de todo era que sabía que para Draco, era también algo especial.

—Estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas —confesó finalmente.

Las muecas de sus amigos realmente no tenían precio.

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que, todos a la vez, comenzaran a protestar, tanto así que varias personas, incluyendo a Draco y su grupo de amigos, voltearon a verlos.

—Chicos… es vergonzoso —susurró Harry, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado. ¿Por qué _su banda de leoncitos sulfurados _no podían ser un poco más como el grupo de amigos de Draco, que seguramente le estaban reclamando, pero de manera más discreta?

—¿Vergonzoso? —protestó Hermione.

—Vergüenza deberías tener de andar con él —opinó Ron.

—Claro que no.

—Sí que debería dártela —continuó Ron.

—A ver, dame alguna razón para que no salga con él —propuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te doy más de una —contestó Ron: —primero, es un mortífago.

—No es ni fue un mortífago, solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, tú no sabes lo que es estar delante de Voldemort obligándote a hacer cosas —defendió rápidamente Harry.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pues ya se sabía ese argumento de memoria, pero Ginny lo interrumpió:

—Es un tipo desagradable, Harry, siempre tan altanero y creído…

—No es cierto, el que simplemente sea reservado no quiere decir que…

—¡Y no tiene sentido del humor! —se apresuró a decir Dean.

—Claro que tiene sentido del humor —no pudo evitar reír Harry —, el que no ande haciendo payasadas por allí…

—Y es un estirado —dijo Seamus.

—Se llama buen gusto —negó Harry.

—Y no sabe perder —intervino entonces Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No estaba seguro de tener un argumento contra eso.

—No, Granger —dijo en ese momento Draco, que se había acercado sin que los demás lo notaran, ni siquiera Harry —, no sé perder simplemente porque no acostumbro hacerlo.

**FIN**


End file.
